Brillant Red
by NoXKindXOfXLife
Summary: A year has gone by since the team seven has been together. Now they're doing a mission to help a female cross the country to fulfill an important mission. What will encounter them on the way? Please R


Author note: Hey everyone. This happens to be my first Naruto fan fiction. I hope you all enjoy it. This was originally a roleplay done by me and a friend. HanyouRyo. She's awesome, check her out. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I am just a hopeless fan girl who writes things for fun.

* * *

Team 7 was currently training under the watchful eye of their sensei, Kakashi. Well, he was reading a book but that was different. Sasuke and Naruto trained against each other as the cherry blossomed kunoichi Sakura watched them. It had been over a year since the chunin exams and they needed to shape up for a mission they had been assigned. Naruto rushed at Sasuke only to do a substitution jutsu and appear behind him with his kunai in hand.

"I got you now!" he yelled with a smile. Kakashi watched and sighed, would Naruto ever learn?

Sasuke quickly looked over his shoulder to the blond who was now coming at him with a kunai. Smirking slightly Sasuke dodged the attack appearing behind Naruto and gave him a whack to the back of the head. Sakura stood to the side, a sigh escaping her lips. Naruto would never be able to defeat Sasuke. He may have grown a lot but so has Sasuke. This was just another fight that would end in Sasuke's victory and would most likely make Naruto very angry at the results.

From tree tops a pair of eyes watched the group carefully, as if examining their moves and everything they were doing. The eyes were brown, outlined by blank bangs and long black hair that flowed gently a little passed the shoulders. The form of the person was indeed female, and she was well hidden.

Kakashi watched as Naruto and Sasuke fought, the blond actually starting to use his brain a bit more as the fight progressed. He blocked an attack the dark haired bishie launched at him and sent an attack of his own with the sharo kunai making him dodge and jump back onto his feet.

"I'll beat you Sasuke!" he yelled coming at him again.

Kakashi blew a whistle that made him stop in his tracks and stare over at him.

"Sensei? Not yet!" he whined.

Kakashi smirked under the mask and shrugged. "Time's up, and it's time for you all to go home" he told them making Naruto curse under his breath in anger.

Sasuke came to a stop, taking a small huff of breath to catch up on his breathing. Naruto was indeed a lot better than he was the first time he had seen him fight, that was a year ago. Sakura turned towards the masked one. He stopped it before Sasuke had a chance to defeat him. Oh well, they would be at it again tomorrow most definitely. The pair of eyes narrowed slightly, they were done for the day. This was her perfect change, the perfect time to avenge her beloveds. It had been a year ago but she had been using the time to study them and to get a good feeling of their fighting style. Smiling to herself she held back a devious chuckle. 'Now is my chance.'

"Hey Sasuke... want to go--"

"No." Damn it she didn't even have a chance. Sasuke placed his hands in his pockets.

Kakashi chuckled slightly at his team, they amused him in many ways. He never got tired of Naruto and Sasuke when he wanted to see some type of action. And Sakura always going after Sasuke was something to be amused by. His visible eye narrowed slightly as he looked upwards. Naruto stopped walking to look at his sensei.

"Kakashi-sensei, is something wrong?" he asked.

Kakashi pulled out a kunai and threw it into the trees where he could sense a strong chakra that was clearly hidden from those who remained unaware of it. Sasuke turned his head in the direction that the kunai was thrown. Someone had been watching them? Why hadn't he sensed it beforehand? Sakura too looked in the direction. She didn't sense anything, but of course Kakashi was a lot better than they were at picking up strange presences. She took a step back just in time as the same kunai that had been thrown into the trees was thrown back.

The woman in the trees moved quickly to the side as the kunai went into the tree beside her head. So he had noticed, perfect. She grabbed the kunai pulling it out of the tree and sent it flying back just as she jumped from her post to the ground.

The woman had semi long black hair and was wearing quite an interesting outfit. The top was sleeveless, mesh was over where her chest was and stopped just above where her belly button was. The neck was rather large, like Sasuke's covering her neck and a bit of her chin. She was wearing pants, one leg stopped at her thigh with what looked like a belt wrapping around her leg. The other leg was covered in fabric from her pants. Around her arms were fabric that didn't cover her elbow. Holding in her left hand was a string that was attached to a sheath, inside the sheath was a sword. Standing up straight she smiled over at the three.

"So you finally noticed..." Her voice was soft and feminine, smooth in texture.

Kakashi didn't like the looks of it, this woman knew what she wanted and apparently it was them.

"I noticed alright, what exactly do you want?" he asked placing his book in his green vest and putting his hands in his pockets.

Naurto smirked and pointed to himself. "It's obvious that she wants to fight me! I am Uzamaki Naruto you know!" he said with a wide grin.

Kakashi sighed in annoyance and gave his student a slight tap on the head. "Don't get cocky, this ninja will not toy around I believe" he said looking back over at the female.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as Sakura did the same exact thing. Of course Naruto would think she was here for him. He was that stupid, wasn't he? The woman smirked looking over at Naruto.

"I am here to avenge my beloveds. For this I come only for Kakashi. So stay out of it, kid." She said her eyes going back to the masked one.

She was here on business only, and wouldn't give up until either she was killed or she had successfully kill her target. She slouched slightly, her free right hand clenching tightly as she thought for a moment. Her eyes looked back up, her hand relaxed. She reached a hand into her pouch and pulled out a long needle shuriken and threw it to the ground.

"Perhaps you remember these." It was the only one she had and it was his.

Kakashi looked to the needle and instantly remembered. It was Haku's, he had killed him. But it was an accident...

"I know" was all he said calmly.

It took Naruto only a moment to realize what she was talking about. "Haku? But...it's been so long since that happened..." he said softly.

"So you're here to exact revenge. Alright, but you do realize you won't be leaving here alive" Kakashi said with a stoic face. He couldn't, or didn't, allow his feelings to get in the way.

She turned her head slightly to look at Naruto. It may have been a long time ago, but she didn't find out right away. She had been waiting for a long time until she decided to go look for them. And she was only met with two graves. No one had the nerve to tell her that the only family she had had been murdered. When she went looking for a reason and the person all she got was Kakashi. It took months of planning and training her body. She wasn't as good as Haku, nor as good as Zabuza so she had to train to even be able to be good enough to defeat the one known as the copy ninja. She looked back to Kakashi, her eyes narrowing.

"I'm afraid the only one not going to leave here alive is you." She reached a hand to her sword and pulled it from it's sheath and threw the sheath to the side.

Kakashi sighed and looked to his students. "Leave now" he told them.

Naruto knew better than a year back and started to back away, going into the direction out the woods. "Come on you guys, move it" he told Sasuke and Sakura.

Kakashi paid them no more attention and readied his chakra, ready for anything she had to throw at him. She didn't seem too strong so this would be almost easy, if she didn't have any surprises for the copy ninja. The only problem was a big if, he remembered Haku's crystal ice mirrors and how it got Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke turned and began to leave. Sakura wanted to watch this fight. She knew that Kakashi would most likely win, but it would be nice to see him fight a female ninja for once.

"Come on Sakura." She sighed and turned around following after the two.

As soon as they were out of sight, she readied herself, her stance going from normal to her own fighting stance. She stood to the side her legs shoulder width apart. Her other hand moved to the handle, now holding it with both hands. Taking a step she charged in his direction swiping the blade towards his gut. Kakashi stepped out of the way quickly and grabbed one of her arms, pinning it behind her back.

"You will have to do better than that" he said.

Unpinning her arm and letting her get out of his grip. His gloved hands moved quickly in a jutsu sign as he made copies of himself, something he had taken from a ninja not many years ago. He wanted to win without killing her but if she forced him to do it then he would. All three of the Kakakshi's stood in a fighting stance, glaring at her.

"Fight" all three of them said at the same time.

She jumped back staring down the copies. He was trying to confuse her, but it wouldn't work. She quickly reached into her pouch and pulled out three star-like skuriken and threw them. With a hand she quickly did a hand seal then placed her hand on the sword and took a swing, a gust of wind and chakra went flying at all three of the kakashis. All of the copies jumped out of the way, each going into the air but only the real one not being effected by the wind and the skuriken. He made his move by throwing six of his kunai at her and jumping into the trees, gracefully landing on his feet on a rather large branch. Dodging all six of the kunais she looked up to the trees scanning for him. Finally catching him, she sighed.

"Not trying to run are you?" She asked.

She wanted to get this over with quickly and she needed him on the ground too. She pulled out enough skuriken that one was between each finger. Throwing the three skuriken she sent another gust of wind towards the tree, making the branch snap either with him on it or without. Kakashi held onto another one above him as he jumped but was cut by one of the skuriken. Her attacks were wind based so...maybe he needed to do something about that sword of hers. His eyes flashed when he thought of a way and jumped down onto the ground.

"No I'm not, I just know what I'm doing" he said

Running towards her but using a substitution jutsu once he was in front of her. Like he predicted, she swung at the large log but cut it in two. He smirked behind his mask and gave her a whack to the back of her neck hard. She watched as the shuriken cut him. She knew this had happened because she could sense the tiny bit of blood that began to trickle. Her attacks weren't all wind based, it was something easy to do since when you swing the blade it creates wind. She smiled, all she needed was some blood and for him to be on the ground. As her blade cut into the log she turned her head slightly only to be whacked in the back of the head. She fell to the ground her sword resting on the ground beside her. It hadn't knocked her out, unfortunately. It was now time. Sitting on her knees she quickly did a hand seal and the blood from his wound began to pour out of the small cut. With his blood they were soon locked into a small dome shaped cage made of blood. She got to her feet slowly, turning around to face him. Kakashi looked around, this was something new to him.

"Damn it...' he cursed looking around.

The smell of blood intoxicated his nose and made him think of how many lives he had taken, along with Haku. The thoughts were quickly stubbed out his head as he pulled out another kunai and threw it at her, while starting a seal afterwards that made his chakra become visible. It was the same technique he had used on Zabuza when they fought but instead it had killed Haku. She dodged the attack, the kunai going into the cage and was quickly shot back at him. She watched as he began to do a hand seal. She needed to do something, to stop him, and send him into the blood. She quickly ran towards him, a pair of kunai in both hands and took a swipe at his head, trying to distract him from the seal. He moved out the way just seconds in time, obtaining a slight cut on his mask. He took a swing at her himself with a kunai then kicked her in the stomach with force, hoping it would send her into the dome she had made. Then he could do a hand seal and finally put her out of commission. She went flying back. Landing inches away from the blood she had created. A sigh came to her lips as she went towards his direction again, throwing a couple shuriken then brought a fist towards his face, then another, jumping in the air with a swinging kick. Standing from the side was Sasuke and Sakura along with Naruto. They were hiding in the bush watching this fight. Kakashi took the blows, wincing from the pain in his side from the kick and one of the shuiken that had managed to hit him. He went towards her again, this time seeming to duck but only tripped her swiftly. Naruto resisted the urge to say something, or esle it might distract their already fighting teacher.

"Damn, he's getting his ass kicked...or matched" he said in frustration.

Kakashi was stronger than this, he could have taken her out but he was going easy on her. Jumping over the tripping kick she jumped back, taking a moment for breath only to bring her hands up. She held her hands together bringing chakra to her hands and feet, making her go faster as she went flying at him again. A swinging kick, and while still in the air she brought her other leg around coming to the face. Landing on her feet she did a double jab then an upper cut. She couldn't let him many any hand seals and needed him to go flying back into the blood. She needed to push him back. Sasuke gave only a 'hm' as he watched this. Sakura looked over at Naruto and brought a hand to her lips with a shh. She was admiring this woman, even if she had a death wish challenging their sensei. Kakashi went flying but stopped before he could be in the blood completely. He knew what she was doing, trying to get him into the crimson liquid. She also was smart, not letting him get a chance to do hand signs. He smirked under the mask after taking a short breath and pulling it down so that his eye was uncovered, the sharingan that had made him worthy of his title. He looked straight at her, his eyes flashing in intrigue.

"You're going to see why I know over a thousand different techniques" he said coming at her again with two kunai in each hand.

"Hm." She had almost done it, he was almost there just a couple more inches.

But he had moved. He was now coming at her with kunais. She dodged a slash he had brought towards her, kicking his hand trying to kick the weapons free. She had only a moment to notice that he had something up with his left eye. So he was holding back this whole time. But was she still in trouble? She quickly rolled towards her sword bringing it up to block each move he gave with the kunai. He moved quickly with the kunai, all while staring at her with cold eyes. He seemed to hesitate, meaning he got what he came for and used one of her moves that she had done. He uppercut her and then gave a kick to her side, both of them with plenty of strength behind them. He cut her with one of his kunai finally, slitting a part of her arm deeply and then moving back so as to not get hit by any counter attacks. Instant pain was sent to her jaw with the upper cut and then pain to her side from the kick. Then after that she was met with a cut to her arm. The impact of the blows had knocked her back, enough that her left leg ended in the blood. She screamed in agony as the blood wrapped around her leg. She quickly did a hand seal and the blood moved from around her leg and began to wrap around her body. This move could only be done by the creator of the cage. She looked over at Kakashi and this time disappeared only to reappear behind him sending a kick to the back of his head, this one was twice as fast and as strong as the other one's she had given. Kakashi finally ended up in the blood, as much as he didn't want to go into it. The smell...the taste of it in his mouth. He hated it. He tried to get out but instantly felt pain and held back a groan.

"Damn you...what is this?" he asked in pain while the blood went around him.

The blood quickly wrapped around his body, holding him in place. The blood all the while draining small bits of chakra from his body, which was where the pain was coming from. She looked down at her ankle, which was bleeding from where the blood had cut her open. Looking back up she smiled.

"It's my favorite technique: ketsueki torappu. It slowly drains chakra and energy from your body. Not to mention it makes it very hard to move." She picked up her sword that she had dropped.

Kakashi smirked and looked up at her, his eyes mocking her. "So this is what it takes for you to kill me? having to hold me in place? Then I accept my death, I know when I've been beaten" he said.

Naruto was ready to jump in and do something but knew if it came to that it would mean his life as well. That was one of the shinobi rules, care only about yourself in battle. She looked over at Kakashi, bringing her sword up. Sakura stared at this. She was going to kill Kakashi! Kakashi had actually lost this match. She was quite good to have gotten Kakashi like that. Sasuke stared at this, they needed to do something about this woman before she killed their sensei.

* * *

To be continued…. 


End file.
